Coaxial cables are typically connected to interface ports, or corresponding connectors, for the operation of various electronic devices, such as cellular communications towers. Many coaxial cables are installed on cellular towers, outdoors or in harsh environments, subjecting the cables to wind, vibration and other elements. The typical coaxial cable connector has several interconnected, internal parts. Over time, due to the environmental factors and other causes, these internal parts can become loose or lose mechanical contact with each other. As a result, the electronic devices connected to the cables can undergo a decrease or loss in performance.
For example, the loose internal parts can cause undesirable levels of passive intermodulation (PIM) which, in turn, can impair the performance of the electronic devices. PIM can occur when signals at two or more frequencies mix with each other in a non-linear manner to produce spurious signals. The spurious signals can interfere with, or otherwise disrupt, the proper operation of the electronic devices.
Spurious signals can develop and, PIM performance can suffer wherever components in the coaxial cable system connect. In particular, when the interface between connecting components becomes loose, shifts and/or moves, micro-arcing can occur and disrupt signal transmission. Consequently, wherever possible, it is desirable to effect an immobile connection between components to prevent rotational or axial displacement, i.e., rubbing, along a mating interface.
Where the coaxial cable is employed on a cellular tower, for example, unacceptably high levels of PIM in terminal sections of the coaxial cable, and resulting interfering RF signals, can disrupt communication between sensitive receiver and transmitter equipment on the tower and lower-powered cellular devices. Disrupted communication can result in dropped calls or severely limited data rates, for example, which can result in dissatisfied customers and customer churn.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome, or otherwise lessen the effects of, the disadvantages and shortcomings described above.